Sub-micron Integrated Circuit (IC) designs often utilize a number of different power supplies to reduce power consumption and to improve performance. For example, in sub-micron Static Random Access Memories (SRAM) devices, lower voltage supplies may be utilized for the memory cells to improve the dynamic power consumption, while peripheral circuits to the memory cells may utilize high voltage supplies for interfacing the SRAM device to external circuits. Level shifters are used to translate the logic level range of the SRAM cells to the logic level range of the peripheral circuits. However, level shifters in the data path between the SRAM cells and the peripheral circuits may introduce delays in reading data from the SRAM cells, which degrades the performance of the SRAM device.